freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Prize Corner
Main = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This is where The Puppet starts. While viewing the Prize Corner on your monitor, there is a button labeled "Wind up Music Box," and directly below the button says "Click and Hold." Winding up the Music Box keeps The Puppet from moving. There is a timer next to the button that shows how much time is left before the player must wind up the Music Box again, else the Puppet will start moving. At some points, when using the Flashlight during the red caution sign, the Puppet appears on the stand to the right, suggesting that it lifted from the box, as seen in the drawn pictures on the wall. The floor can be seen on the far right of the camera view and has a black and white checker pattern like the rest of the building. There are festive pizza decorations on the walls in a similar manner to the Restrooms in the first game. On Night 1, Phone Guy states that there is a music box at the Prize Corner and that you need to rewind it often. He says, "It doesn't affect all of them, but one of them." (Referring to the Puppet). The room itself contains doll versions of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica, similar to those that could be bought in the Android version of the first game. There are also posters depicting the new animatronics on the wall, including the Mangle. The poster says "ROCK!", "EAT!", "PARTY!", and "PLAY!". These phrases are generally associated with Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Mangle, respectively. On the side of the table, there is a poster similar to the one on the left wall in the Office, as well as a poster featuring just Chica. There are only two other animatronics that move through this area: Mangle, and rarely, the Bare Endoskeleton. Trivia *Strangely, the plush toys share the same designs as the decommissioned animatronics, as opposed to the active Toy models. **There also appears to be no plush toy of Foxy. *Although the name of the location on the monitor is Prize Corner, Phone Guy refers it as Prize Counter. This may be because the location name was Prize Counter during the development of the game. |-|Images= Gameplay Lights (off) PrizeCornerDark.png|The Prize Corner in the dark. Lights (on) ThePuppetEmerging.png|The Puppet awakening after the Music Box has wound down. ThePuppetRising.png|The Puppet having risen fully after the Music Box has been left silent for too long. PuppetGone.png|Prize Corner after the Puppet has left. MangleInThePrizeCorner.png|Mangle in the Prize Corner. Bare Endoskeleton (clean).png|The Bare Endoskeleton that appears occasionally in the room. Brightened ThePrizeCornerBrightened.png|The Prize Corner, brightened for clarity. BareEndoSkeletonInPrizeCornerBrightened.png|The Bare Endoskeleton in the Prize Corner, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|A teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 which, at first, appears to be blank. However, brightening the image reveals that this is not the case. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11Brightened.jpg|The brightened and saturated version of the picture, which shows The Puppet. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations